


Sensation

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, slightly spicy at the end, umi is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Beauty is something all five senses can perceive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mykhii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mykhii).



> For Mykhii, who drew me some fantastic art last month. I wanted to pay them back.

**Sight**

She’s remarkably easy to spot in a crowd. Her crimson hair is uncommon, to say the least, and it goes wonderfully with her beautiful eyes. Like two shining amethysts. Umi knows how cheesy that is, but it’s all too easy to melt into a pile of clichés when in the presence of such striking beauty.

Especially now, when she’s standing in front of her in such a beautiful outfit.

“Wow, Maki-chan, you look great!” Kotori says, clapping excitedly as Maki blushes, clearly unused to being used as a model like this. The outfit itself is a deep red dress, her left shoulder exposed and a slit running up the right side all the way to her thigh. It hugs her figure, bringing out every curve, and Umi can’t help herself as she shamelessly runs her eyes along every contour of Maki’s body.

Umi says nothing. If she were to open her mouth she fears she would babble endlessly, the rapid beating of her heart manifested as words.

* * *

**Hearing**

Umi knows that they were ultimately together because of Maki’s voice. If Honoka hadn’t been drawn to the music room by her singing on that fateful day they might never have met. Umi might never have been able to experience anything quite as beautiful as Maki’s singing voice.

As Maki plays the piano with such skill and grace she sings. Umi’s supposed to be focusing on the lyrics (she wrote them herself, after all, she needs to know how they sound) but they just aren’t registering. All she can hear is Maki’s voice, powerful yet angelic, possibly the most beautiful sound one can know. No instrument, not even the piano she played so wonderfully, can match it. Maki has the voice of a siren, and Umi would gladly drown herself if it meant she could just hear it a little more.

“Hey, Umi.” She’s no longer singing. Her voice is still so beautiful. “Umi.” Still so musical. “Earth to Umi!”

“Huh?” Umi snaps out of her reverie. Maki is looking at her expectantly.

“The lyrics, Umi,” She says, raising an eyebrow. “How do they sound?”

Umi answers honestly. “Perfect.”

* * *

**Smell**

Maki’s gentle weight on her shoulder makes Umi feel even warmer on this already warm day. Sweat has soaked through their practice clothes. It mixes where their shoulders touch.

Umi sniffs slightly, catching Maki’s scent. It’s surprisingly not unpleasant. Musky and slightly sweet. Umi scans the rooftop. Everyone else is practically passed out, the combination of heat and exertion too much for them. Surely they won’t notice such a small action.

Maki’s cap is off. Her crimson hair is slightly disheveled and not too far from Umi’s face. Umi takes one more quick glance at the rest of the group before burying her face into Maki’s locks and inhaling deeply. The scent of Maki’s rose shampoo sends a small jolt throughout her body, her face reddening to the point where it blends with the hair it’s buried in. She sniffs again, trying to burn the scent into her mind. She swears she’s about to lose herself.

“Mm…that’s very shameless of you, Umi…” Maki grumbles sleepily. Umi almost jumps back as she realizes she’s been caught.

“M-Maki! I-I’m-”

“You’re so cute.” Umi is stunned. She can only sit there on the roof, her face colored red less by the heat and more by embarrassment.

* * *

**Taste**

Maki’s tongue presses further into Umi’s mouth, running along her teeth and palate, brushing against her own tongue. Umi gasps into the kiss, and she can feel Maki’s lips curling into a smile as she continues to explore. Umi’s tongue pushes back, and Maki moans in surprise. Their tongues continue to push and slide against each other, each trying to pin the other down. In the heat of the moment Umi notices something. An opening. Without warning she dives in.

Now it’s Umi whose tongue is invading, and Maki who’s on the defensive. Umi presses Maki’s tongue down with her own, all while taking in her taste. She tastes slightly sweet, but there’s something else there. Umi swirls her tongue inside Maki’s mouth, trying to identify the mystery flavor. It’s on the tip of her tongue, so to speak. Then it hits her.

Tomatoes. She tastes like tomatoes. _Of course_ she tastes like tomatoes.

Umi pulls away, taking a few deep breaths. “You taste amazing,” She pants.

Maki smiles. “You don’t taste too bad yourself.”

* * *

**Touch**

“Does that feel good, Umi?”

Umi can’t even speak, she can only let out another strangled moan as Maki slides her finger along her slit. She cants her hips upward into Maki’s touch, desperate to feel more, more of the wonderful friction that seemed to set her on fire.

“You really want this, huh?” Maki teases.

“Please…” Umi begs, “please touch me…”

Wordlessly Maki pushes her finger into Umi’s wet sex, sending electricity through every one of her nerves. She cries as Maki moves her finger in and out, generating more heat, more friction, slowly letting her burn up. Umi moans as she feels Maki’s lips on her neck, nipping and kissing at her tender skin. She wraps her arms around Maki, pulling her closer, feeling her body against her own as she rides out wave after wave of pleasure, slowly building to an explosive climax.

When the dam finally bursts, all she can feel is bliss.


End file.
